Cronica de un secuestro anunciado
by Kary-chan
Summary: Kary-chan esta aburrida asi que decide ir por sus niños queridos... por desgracia para ellos. nota: no apto para niños... golpean a cierto dinosaurio morado o.o, SEGUNDA PARTE: Quien penso que mis niños se habian librado de mi, ahora voy por Wufei!
1. 1

CrOnIcA dE uN sEcUeStRo AnUnCiAdo  
  
Se ve a una muchacha de cabellos largos negros sujetos por una larga trenza mordiendo un lapiz y mirada con la vista perdida a la pantalla de su portatil  
  
-Aaaaaah... que aburrido esta esto... con eso de que ya mis muchachos no me visitan...- voltea a la esquina de su habitacion donde hay un poster tamaño completo de Duo.  
  
-Duuuooo me dejaste aqui solita... con mis pensamientos... me pregunto donde estaras...- rapidamente teclea en su portatil y aparece un programa que rastrea satelitalmente a Duo y Heero respectivamente.  
  
-mmm, Heero esta cerca de aqui... y tambien Duo...- se levanta de la silla y abre el armario, salen miles de cosas para... pues para digamos pasarla bien por la noche, jajajaja.  
  
-Cuando fue la ultima vez que utilice esto?...- hace memoria... -si con Q-chan lo utilice, jojojojojojojo- sale poca sangre de su nariz -ejem... mejor me voy antes de que se me escapen mis chicos.-  
  
Heero camina por ahi sin molestar a nadie.. nada mas congelando a medio mundo con la mirada cuando escucha unos pasos muy familiares acercarse a el con velocidad.  
  
-Corraaaaaaaaan, se acercaaaaaa, ella se acercaaaaaaaaaaaa- de pronto ve a un chico con ropas negras y larga trenza pasar junto a el como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
-Que diablos le pasara al loco de Duo ¬¬#?- se pregunta Heero, pero de pronto las palabras de Duo toman sentido ¿ella?.  
  
-HEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YUJUUUU YUJUUUUUUUUU!!!-   
  
-O.o K... ka...kary-chan!!!- dice abriendo grande sus ojos y mirando como se acerca a el la muchacha.  
  
-AHORITA VENGO POR TI... DEJAME ALCANZAR A MI DUO!!!!- y tambien Kary pasa de largo.  
  
-Yo me escondo...- y sale corriendo Heero.  
  
-Dios que me alcanza... - dice Duo mientras corre por un parque tratando de esconderse entre los arboles, pero de pronto siente una cuerda amarrarlo alrededor de los brazos, cae al suelo y es arrastrado mientras lagrimas salen por montones de sus ojos -aaay yo que hice para merecer esto? yo que soy tan sencillito y carismatico....-  
  
-jajajaja te atrape mi Duo- sonrie Kary mientras se lleva arrastras y aun amarrado a Duo.  
  
-Ahora vamos por tu seme...- le dice sonriendo.  
  
- ¬¬ ni creas que Heero se va dejar atrapar.-  
  
-Heero sera el mas facil de atrapar mi querido Duo-chan- dice poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Me das miedo... o.o... lo digo en serio...-  
  
-Heero!! tengo a tu uke!! Heero!!!!- camina Kary por las calles gritando como loca mientras trae esposado a Duo, la gente la mira raro cuando grita y Duo ya no sabe donde esconderse para que no lo vean con una loca.  
  
-Ya deja de gritar que tienes a su uke... me averguenzas....- le dice todo rojo -ademas porque yo siempre debo de ser el uke?..-  
  
-Te imaginas a Heero de uke? ¬¬- le dice, los dos se miran fijamente y despues se rien ambos -jajajaajajaja-  
  
-Aunque tu te ves bien de seme mi Duo-chan- se le pega al brazo.  
  
-Shuuu shuu cuele quitate de mi!!!- la trata de quitar Duo en vano.  
  
-Si Heero no viene por ti la noche sera solo para nosotros *o*-  
  
-HEEEEEEROOOOOOOO VEN POR MI!!!!!!1 TE LO SUPLICO!!!!- empieza a gritar en cuanto Kary le dijo eso.  
  
-Exagerado ¬¬-  
  
-HEEEEEEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Kary... que este mes no le tocaba a Trowa.. o a Wufei?- trata de negociar Duo.  
  
-No... Trowa es de mi prima.. Wufei.. no me agrada ta mas loco que yo.. aunque tiene buen cuerpo *¬*- Kary deja de responder y Duo le da un sape.  
  
-¬¬ y eso que no te agrada...-  
  
-Y Q-chan estuvo conmigo el mes pasado... asi que eres tu... pero prefiero tenerte a ti y a Heero juntos.-  
  
- ¬¬ golo....-  
  
-callate ¬¬- le jala la trenza.  
  
-Auch!!... tu no me quieres.... HEE...- le tapa la boca Kary.  
  
-Shhh ahi viene tu seme..- le dice señalando a una franja de humo, pronto Heero esta con una pistola en la cabeza de Kary.  
  
-Me encanta que seas asi *¬*-  
  
-Recuerdas? a ella no le dan miedo nuestras pistolas...- le dice Duo.  
  
-No!! de hecho me encantan!! jojojojojojojojo-  
  
-_._U-  
  
-Sape!!- le dan Heero y Duo un sape.  
  
-No aguantan una broma enserio ¬¬- les dice sobandose la cabeza.  
  
-Deja a Duo...-  
  
-No...-  
  
-Dejalo- ahora saca otra pistola mas grande.  
  
-No...-  
  
Duo se acerca a Heero y le susurra algo, de repente sale Heero corriendo y a los pocos minutos vuelve cargando un gran dinosaurio purpura.  
  
-NO!!!!! BA... BA... BARNEY!!! AUXILIO ;_;!!!!!- Kary sale corriendo con Duo aun esposado.  
  
-Te dije que primero le dijeras que me soltara Heero!!!- le grita , Heero sale tambien corriendo aun con Barney cargado.  
  
-Te quiero yo... y tu a mi- comienza a cantar el dinosaurio.  
  
-Callenlo por amor de Dios... callenlo!! ;_;- grita Kary huyendo del dinosaurio purpura.  
  
-Callate dinosaurio barrigon ¬¬- le dice Heero disparandole a la cola y dejandolo tirado... -mala idea traer a ese disque dinosaurio...-  
  
Kary corre hasta su casa, entra y pasa de largo a su mamá que esta en la cocina.  
  
-Buenos dias señora ^^U- saluda Duo en su carrera, cuando ya estan a salvo de el dinosaurio en su habitacion se sienta en su cama.  
  
-Tu habitacion me da miedo .____.U- le dice Duo.  
  
-Si, ya me habias dicho-  
  
-Tienes demasiadas imagenes nuestras ¬¬....-  
  
-Siiiie *¬*-  
  
-Y demasiados latigos, esposas...-  
  
-Kary te buscan unos amigos!!!- le grita su madre.  
  
-Ahi voy!- baja ya sin tener a Duo esposado, al bajar ve a Heero apuntarles a los telebobos... digo teletubies... y a Relena a un lado.  
  
-Ella me siguio ¬¬- dice apuntandole.  
  
-Te propongo un trato..- le dice Kary que se escondio de los telebobos detras de Duo.  
  
-Que? ¬¬-  
  
-Yo te quito a Rellena cara de ballena de encima... y tu te llevas a esos engendros que solo le causan retraso mental a nuestros niños-  
  
-Aaaah, ahora me explico, tu creciste viendo a los teletobbies, verdad Kary-chan?-  
  
Kary le da un coscorron a Duo -No ¬¬#-  
  
-Trato hecho ¬¬- le dice Heero.  
  
Despues de un rato de disparos, los tres estan en su habitacion tomando te y viendo television.  
  
-Kary... que son estos mangas?...- dice Heero tomando un doujinshi.  
  
-Ehhh? cosas que encontre por ahi de ustedes...  
  
-Pero aqui vienen Duo y Quatre ¬¬######-  
  
-Sieee hacen una bonita pareja verdad? ^^-  
  
Se escuchan coscorrones y disparos, Kary despues de un rato esta viendo estrellitas -@.@ no quiero ir a la escuela mamá....-  
  
-Vamonos Duo!- le dice Heero saliendo de la habitacion.  
  
-La vas a dejar asi?....-  
  
-Asi como?-  
  
-Asi... pues... como la dejaste...-  
  
-Ella esta asi siempre ¬¬-  
  
-^^u me da lastima la pobrecita...-  
  
-Pobrecita?... Duo... te acuerdas de la ultima vez que te secuestro?...-  
  
-Bueno.. no nos va tan mal....- dice encogiendose de hombros y sonrojandose.  
  
-Yo sabia que si les gustaba!!!- dice metiendose entre los dos y abrazandolos.  
  
- ;____; aqui vamos de nuevo...-  
  
-Bueno te dejo con tu Kary ^^- le dice sonriendo con malicia Heero.  
  
-Heerooooo- hace puchero Duo.  
  
-Heero... tu ibas a ser hoy el uke...-  
  
- ¬////¬ yo no quiero ser uke..-  
  
-Te mueres por ser uke... no te hagas ¬¬-  
  
-No es cierto...-  
  
-Si lo es...-  
  
Y asi duraron discutendo todaaaa la noche.  
  
*********************************  
  
Jajajaja gomen ^^U una locura que se me ocurrio por la noche, es mas bien para que se rian un rato de las tonterias que a veces se me ocurren ^^U.  
  
Mate ne!!!  
  
********************************* 


	2. Palomitas y una pelicula de terror

Palomitas y una pelicula de terror....  
  
Por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro suelto jalar a un chico tambien de pelo negro sujeto por una coleta baja.  
  
-Camina Wufei ¬¬!!- le grita Kary jalando con una cadena a Wufei.  
  
-Mujer loca... dejame en paz!!!-  
  
-Dijiste que irias al cine conmigo ¬¬-  
  
-Yo no dije nada.. tu solo te presentaste en mi casa, me encadenaste y me trajiste hasta aqui-  
  
-ashhhh, simples detalles... camina...- entran al cine y ya adentro Kary desata a Wufei.  
  
-Ya te dije.. si te vas no te digo donde escondi a Nataku, jojojojojojojo.-  
  
- ¬¬ lo-ca... oye esos no son Maxwell y Yuy??- dice señalando Wufei a unos chicos, y queriendose escapar a la vez.  
  
-Heero... de repente senti unos escalofrios...- le dice Duo a Heero que se decide que comprar en la dulceria.  
  
-Figuraciones tuyas- le dice este.  
  
De repente el escalofrio tambien lo llega a sentir el y voltea hacia su derecha.  
  
-Wow!!! si son Duo y Heero!!!- grita emocionada Kary.  
  
-"genial ya me salve yo"- piensa triufante Wufei, pero Kary lo arrastra para llegar hasta los muchachos apenas siente que Wufei movio un pie.  
  
-No!!!... Duo que mas le da miedo a ella?¬¬- dice señalando a Kary que se acerca cada vez mas a el, el chico de la larga trenza es el que mejor conoce a Kary siendo el padre de su hijo.  
  
-A ver... barney... los teletobies... Marylin Manson.. a no espera Marylin Manson si le gusta a la loca -.-U- (N/A: Me gusta una que otra cancion... como por ejemplo Tainted Love)  
  
-Rapido que se acerca!!!- le grita.  
  
-Voy!!...- intenta hacer memoria Duo...  
  
-DUO MI AMOR VOY POR TI!!!!- le grita cuando ya le falta poco para llegar a ellos.  
  
-Bueno al menos yo estoy a salvo de ella- dice ya despreocupado Heero y volviendo a ver que comprara en la dulceria.  
  
-¬¬###.... me vas a dejar solito con ella?.-  
  
-Hnn-  
  
Duo ve que no viene sola y que trae a Wufei abrazado -Me va a emparejar con Wufei si me dejas so...- pero entonces Heero lo jala del brazo sujetandolo con fuerza.  
  
-Ah verdad? ¬¬-  
  
-MI DUO!!!!!!!!!- dice Kary corriendo y aventandose a los brazos de Duo, y por la fuerza del impacto los dos salen disparados (kary aun abrazada a Duo) y chocan contra un cartel del cine.  
  
-Duo duo duo duo duo!!!- dice mientras mueve su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
-Ella es una loca psicopata- dice Wufei viendo como Duo hace intentos vanos por quitarse a Kary de encima, pero esta parece estar pegada a el con pegamento superfuerte.  
  
-Y sabes que es lo peor? ¬¬- le pregunta Heero mientras ve a aquel par.  
  
-Que?...-  
  
-Esta enamorada de los cinco- en el rostro de Heero se ve la angustia y tambien por los ojos del chico chino que solo le dice en voz baja que si a Heero.  
  
-Yaaa... quitate!!- le dice mientras caminan de vuelta hasta los muchachos, Kary sigue pegada al brazo de Duo.  
  
-Que no le tocaba hoy a el? ¬¬- le pregunta Heero señalando a Wufei que esta a su derecha.  
  
-No me ayudes tanto ¬¬- le contesta Wufei.  
  
-Estoy pensando que no me quieren ¬¬- le dice Kary.  
  
-Nooo, como crees?- contestan los tres en coro.  
  
- ¬¬ vamonos Duo!- le dice jalandolo a la sala de cine.  
  
-Oye pero yo venia con Heerooooo!- dice volteando hacia atras e implorando ayuda.  
  
-Aparte de que esta enamorada de los cinco (y obsecionada con Maxwell) es una pervertida de primera...- dice caminando a su vez Wufei cuando la cadena que lo sujeta se tensa por que ya la distancia recorrida entre el y Kary es demasiada.  
  
-Y tu espada?- pregunta Heero al ver que Wufei camina cual corderito indefenso y no se defiende ante las ataduras de Kary.  
  
-La escondio junto con Nataku... dice que le encantan las pistolas y las espadas....-  
  
- Wufei ¬¬ eso lo dice ella en doble sentido-  
  
-Ya sabia... por eso le tengo miedo ¬¬ -  
  
-Nuestro hijo te manda saludos Duo-chan ^^-  
  
-Eh?... nuestro hijo no puede hablar, que te puede decir? -.- -  
  
-Miau miau!! - le contesta Kary feliz   
  
******Flash back********  
  
Kary camina colgada del brazo de Duo por la calle y se detiene en un aparador.  
  
-Mira que lindos gatitos!!!-  
  
-Aquel se parece a ti ¬¬- le dice Duo, ya estaba harto... ese niña lo había tenido secuestrado casi medio año...   
  
-En verdad?- pregunta viendolo atenta con sus ojos castaños.  
  
-Si...-  
  
En cuanto Duo hubo confirmado Kary entro feliz y salio con el gatito entre las manos.  
  
-Se llamara Duo junior!!!-  
  
-¬¬ pobre gatito... y porque diablos le pones mi nombre!!!!???-  
  
-Porque tu eres su papi-  
  
- genial... soy papá de un gato...-  
  
-Sip ^^-  
  
-Pero no le pongas Duo junior!- le dice casi en un puchero Duo.  
  
-Entonces como?- le pone el gatito en sus brazos, se vuelve a colgar de el y siguen caminando por las calles lluviosas.  
  
-Hee-chan XD-  
  
-Hoe?... suena bien mi Duo-chan!!- de pronto se vuelve a detener frente a una tienda..  
  
-Mira!!! eso es nuevo... lo comprare y lo estrenaremos hoy en la noche!!! juar juar juar- y entra corriendo a la tienda.  
  
-Gatito... no te preocupes.. yo te cuidare de ella ;_;U....- le dice medio resignado y medio dolido Duo al gato.  
  
****final del flashback*********  
  
Cuando entran Kary sienta Duo en medio, despues jala la cadena y trae a Wufei para sentarlo a la derecha de Duo, y espera hasta que Heero haciendole mala cara se sienta a la izquierda.  
  
-Y tu donde te vas a sentar?- le pregunta Duo, por lo general cuando son cuatro ella se sienta en medio... pero y ahora?.  
  
-En mi asiento favorito!!!- le dice sentandose en las piernas de Duo.  
  
-.__.U-  
  
Pero Heero se levanta, la agarra por la cintura y la sienta a un lado suyo, quitandole las cadenas a Wufei y amarrandola a ella.  
  
-Uuuuuy... eso yo lo queria dejar hasta despues... pero bueno *o*-  
  
-Baka no Kary!!! eso es para que nos dejes ver la pelicula en paz!!!-  
  
-Y de paso para que no molestes y le acapares a Maxwell- susurra Wufei.  
  
-Me quedo quieta aqui...- dice escurriendose entre las cadenas y safandose de ellas (n/a: un truco aprendido de Trowa jajaja). Se levanta de un brinco y mueve Wufei sentandose ella en medio de Wufei y Duo, y le saca la lengua a Heero.  
  
-Veraz... pondre a Duo de seme y Wufei de uke...- susurra para si misma -o mejor a Duo de uke...-  
  
- _._U alguien callenla-  
  
La pelicula comenzo sin algun otro contratiempo, pero en cuanto las escenas de terror hicieron su aparicion el cuerpecito de Duo fue el que sufrio las consecuencias.  
  
-Aaaay!!- gritaba Kary mientras se aferraba a Duo y de paso se daba un agasajo con el ^-^.  
  
- ¬¬ si les temes a estas peliculas no debiste de entrar a verla- le dijo molesto Heero de ver como Kary-chan acaparaba a SU Y NADA MAS SUYO Duo.  
  
-Wu-chan quiso venir a verla- se defiendo Kary.  
  
-No es cierto!- se defendio el aludido.  
  
Cuando termino la funcion Duo tenia se sentia machacado por tantos rasguños hechos a su delicado y bello cuerpo (n/a: ademas de varios moretones jejejeje *¬* en su cuello)  
  
-Esa pelicula estuvo sin chiste- comento Wufei al final.  
  
-Ademas que a nosotros ya nada nos da miedo, despues de haber conocido a ella- dijo Heero mientras veia como el brillo de malicia aparecia en los ojos de Kary y sacaba varias cuerdas y cadenas.  
  
-Que dicen chicos? fiesta hoy en la noche en mi casa??? los dejo ser los semes de Duo ^^- dice contenta.  
  
Inmediatamente Duo sabe que nada bueno esta por venir al ver aparecer orejitas de zorro en las cabezas de Heero y Wufei. - ^^u oigan chicos... acuerdense... todos contra ella... nadie esta de su parte... auxilio me van a viol...!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Duo al ver venir hasta el a Heero, Wufei y Kary para encardenarlo.  
  
- "¿Porque yo siempre debo de ser el uke?" ;____;- piensa Duo mientras es arrastrado por una feliz Kary.... y unos semes demasiados ansiosos...  
  
-Jijijiji, esta noche abra diversion!! y podre estrenar mis esposas nuevas jojojojojojojo- un rio de sangre sale de la nariz de Kary y se desmaya.  
  
-La ayudamos?- pregunta Wufei al ver tirada a Kary.  
  
-Hnn... ella nos iba a prestar la casa... tu te la llevas y yo me llevo a Duo.-  
  
" ¬¬ que conveniente para ti" piensa Wufei, pero cuando ya iba a cargar a Kary esta se despierta -Jojojojojojo ni crean que me perdere la fiesta- y de quien sabe donde saca una bolsita de sangre para hacerse una transfucion de emergencia, y las cuatro figuras (una de ellas encadenada) se pierden en la oscura calle.  
  
*********************************************  
  
XD no me maten..... pero si dejen REVIEWS ^^  
  
Con cariño, y muchos karysauriabrazos para Kiri, Nefi-chan, Navleu y Kenssy ^^.  
  
*********************************************** 


	3. Es hora de la fiesta!

Es hora de la fiesta!!!  
  
Una chica de cabello negro caminaba por las calles admirando el paisaje pues ya era primavera, dio la vuelta para meterse a su libreria favorita, y es que tenia que comprar el libro mas reciente de su collecion "como atrapar bishies lindos y no matarlos en el intento" era la secuela de "como atrapar bishies lindos y no morir en el intento", cuando al abrir la puerta choco contra alguien.  
  
-Auch ¬¬ fijese por donde camina!- le recrimino mientras sobaba su frente, al ver a la persona con la que habia chocado se sorprendio de que era nada mas y nada menos que Trowa. -aaaaah pos conrazon no me viste... ese copete te tapa la vista- le dijo tratando de hacer a un lado el copete del joven.  
  
- ¬¬ deja ahi- le detuvo la mano en alto.  
  
- . que lindo eres cuando te enojas!- le dijo Kary sonriendo, despues se fijo que Trowa no venia acompañado como usualmente lo hacia de Quatre. -oi... donde dejaste al pequeño y lindo de Q-chan eeeeeh?-  
  
-pues... en la casa.. yo vine por un encargo..- dijo escondiendo el libro que traia en sus manos, pero Kary fue mas rapida que el y lo tomo.  
  
- o.o el kamasutra!.....- despues mira a Trowa -uuuuh pillin...- despues mira al libro y lo hojea -O.o orale... lo ibas a practicar con Q-chan?... oye... wow! mira esta... y esta!- dice girando el libro -no pos tu si vas a poder.... oye esta no sera dolorosa?-  
  
-Oo deja de hojear eso enfrente de la gente!- le grita Trowa cuando nota que media gente que estaba dentro y fuera de la libreria los ve.  
  
- - despues van a pensar que eres un pervertido por hacerle esas cosas a una cosita tan linda como Q-chan ne?-  
  
-El burro hablando de orejas ¬¬-  
  
-ooooooh, yo le hago cositas a las cosas lindas... ves la diferencia, manito?- le dice Kary muy quitada de la pena dandole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-Si... creo o.o--  
  
-Oye me invitas a tu casa, si verdad?- dice colgandose del brazo de Trowa y comenzando a caminar, en el trayectoa casa y despues de haberse detenido en mas de treinta establecimientos de comida (Kary-chan esta en crecimiento y necesita comer -) (N/T: maaaaaaaaaas?)(N/A: ¬¬ sí, mas)  
  
-Y despues Wufei y Heero ya ni me pelaron... pobre Duo quedo mas magullado que una pasa... creo que debo de dejar de invitarlos a mis fiestecitas privadas con el no?- le platicaba Kary a Trowa sus mas recientes acontecimientos.  
  
- ¬¬ y me preguntas que por que creo que Duo se te ha desaparecido mas de dos meses???-  
  
-sí o.o.... si yo no le hice nada... fueron Wufei y Heero.. más Heero que Wufei...-  
  
- u.u llegamos...- pero antes de que Trowa abriera la puerta Kary ya se habia metido e ido hasta la recamara buscando a Quatre, pero al entrar a la recamara no ve a nadie en ella. -Trowa-kun!! tu me dijiste que Q-chan estaria aqui ;;-  
  
-Te dije que estaba en la casa.... pero no especifique cual casa- se defiende el chico del Heavyarms.  
  
- ¬¬ ja-ja, mira que bueno que eres el acrobata de tu circo... por que como payaso te mueres de hambre- le contesta Kary dejandose caer en la cama que tenia una colcha muy blandita y bonita, se abraza a una de las almohadas y la huele.  
  
- ¬¬ oye... sacate de ahi- la intenta correr Trowa de la cama que comparte con el pequeño arabe.. la va a babear despues ¬¬.  
  
-el shampoo de Q-chan huele rico, rico.... buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa extraño el perfume de Duito...- se queja Kary haciendo berrinche y dando vueltas en la cama, Trowa solo la ve y se queja.....  
  
-Por que te tenia que encontrar precisamente yo¡?-  
  
-Ya se!! vamos a jugar!! si si si si si si si?- dice levantandose de un salto olvidando la tristeza al no estar con su trenzado lindo y colgandose al cuello de Trowa, sus piernas le rodean su cintura -siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- le dice imitando los ojitos de cachorrito que Duo sabe poner rete bien.  
  
- -.-U por que a mi????-  
  
- . sonaste a Duo-  
  
-oye... Quatre me preocupa.. yo lo deje aqui...-  
  
-Aaaaah tons si estaba contigo no?- dice Kary sin dejar la posicion "sujeta a Trowa" en la que estaba (me gusta eso de Trowa, esta bien alto!! y yo bien chaparrita XD).  
  
-si.. oye.. tu no tienes un sistema digital para localizarnos?-  
  
-Si -  
  
-entonces...-  
  
-si lindo Trowita?- pregunta kary encaramelandose a Trowa (solo para hacerlo renegar XD)  
  
-encuentra a Quatre ¬¬- era mas que evidente que por eso le habia preguntado de su sistema digital no?.  
  
-ya entendi ¬¬ no me veas asi........ a la Kary-cueva!!!!!!!!- dice señalando a la puerta.  
  
- ¬¬u primero bajate de mi!!!!-  
  
-oi si... jejeje - se baja y vuelve a señalar la puerta -siganme los bishies lindos, serios y buenotes!!-  
  
Trowa se queda parado mientras Kary sale de la recamara - ejem... querido Trowa-kun.. me referia a ti ¬¬- dice Kary al regresar a la recamara, lo toma de la mano y se marchan.... era hora de encontrar a Q-chan y de paso a los demas G-boys!.  
  
En una cafetería, una chica de larga cabellera peliroja atada en una cola se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras se terminaba su café con leche, parecía algo desilusionada.  
  
-Hai! Bueno no importa, será en otra ocasión- después de colgar se quedo viendo un rato el teléfono –T.T no es justo me dejaron plantada bbbbbuuuuuuaaaaaaa ;; -la gente sentada cercas la veia extrañada por llorar a pulmon abierto -pero no importa! Ya me vengaré de él! Nadie invita a Kiri y la deja plantada!! Wuahahahahahahaha- semejante cambio de animo asusto a muchos de alrededor –Además no se porque lo invite a el ¬¬ ah!! ya porque dijo que el pagaba U- dejando el dinero de su bebida en la mesa se retira siendo observada por todo mundo, cosa que ella no noto (Kiri-chan ser algo despistada --U)  
  
Mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente observaba el paisaje, primavera, un día agradable y ella sola, y lo peor del caso es que no encontraba a nadie y se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.  
  
-Hayyyyyyy!! Porque una linda chica como yo esta sola en un día como hoy TT- Al cruzar la calle vio lo que podría ser su salvación- Oi!! Pero si es Q-chan!!!!!!!!-  
  
-que? .. hola?-  
  
-Que alegría verte nn!!!!!!-  
  
-etto.... ¿quién eres tu? .. -  
  
-Que tonta, Soy Kiri amiga de Kary-chan UU -  
  
-Kiri?? Mucho gusto nn ¿Kary viene contigo? -  
  
-Nop ¿por? oo ¿tenia que traerla?? -  
  
-UU no por nada- dice suspirando de alivio Quatre - esta bien -  
  
- .. a ok –se da cuenta de que algo faltaba en la escena, más bien alguien –Y Trowa-kun? ¿qué no siempre esta contigo???  
  
-este... fue por un encargo UU-  
  
- ¬¬ un encargo he? Y por eso te deja solito? Que desconsiderado ¿qué no sabe que alguien puede robarte por ser tan lindo ¬-  
  
-.. No... pero es que...... -  
  
-Bueno como no esta Trowa-kun contigo ¿puedo estarlo yo?-  
  
-Es que Trowa me..... –no puedo seguir pues Kiri le había puesto su carita de cachorro y no podía darle una negativa a esa cara (N/K: Nunca falla 0) (N/Q: TT creanlo)(N/K: ¬¬') – uuU esta bien, esta bien, pero quita esa cara porfavor-  
  
-Oki, entonces paseemos juntos -se cuelga de su brazo mientras lo jala calle arriba con dirección al centro, el rubio iba mirando el camino mientras Kiri le iba contando todas sus penurias al pobre de Quatre el cual solo escuchaba y trataba de consolar a la pobre chava que cambiaba muy seguido de humor–y entonces me dijo que no iba a ir, ¿tu crees? Me dejo plantada ;; a mi! Eso nunca se lo perdonare ya veré como me vengo–  
  
-ooUU que descortes de su parte, eso no es un hombre, aunque que le vas a hacer??? o.o –  
  
-Eso mismo pienso, tu si me entiendes Quatre TT (N/K: Eso sono como cuando esta uno borracho ¬¬U)(N/Q: UU) y algo que lo humille y se de cuenta de que nunca debio de haber dejado plantada a Kiri!!–  
  
-ooUUUUU (N/Q: TT que miedo)(N/K: ¬¬U)  
  
-Y tu nuca has tenido problemas con Trowa-kun, digo el es alto, serio y algo reservado, aunque guapo nn y tu eres pequeño, lindo, tierno, adorable, todo un amor -  
  
-no tengo ningun problema, es muy cariñoso y atento-  
  
-Y en las noches ¬u¬? (N/K: que indiscreta XD)  
  
- oo pues ...- pero antes de contestar, cuando llegaron al parecer al centro comercial se disponían a entrar, se pudo escuchar un ruido muy extraño, fuerte y cercano –oo? Que fue es ruido?- volteo a ver de donde había salido el ruido y se fijo que era el estomago de Kiri.  
  
-Ups U tengo 'algo' de hambre, en todo el día solo he tomado un café -- –contesto apenada mientras se ponía una mano tras la cabeza (N/Q: No es bueno salir sin desayunar ¬.¬)(N/K: Pues que querías si se supone me habían invitado y me plantaron ¬¬)(N/Q: Cierto o.o)(N/K: Ves ¬¬)  
  
-Entonces vamos a comer U si quieres-  
  
-Eres todo un ángel Q-chan - -dice abrazándose más a el mientras entraban a un restaurante.  
  
-A ver por aqui esta, snif snif- Kary simula que olfatea mientras camina por el centro comercial.  
  
-Ya te crees perro ?- le pregunta Trowa.  
  
-Ja- ja ¬¬ quiere que te ayude a encontrar al Q-chan si o no?-  
  
-Ya pues ya me callo- dice Trowa ocultando una risa y encogiendose de hombros.  
  
Ambos chicos siguen caminando,cuando pasan frente a una cafeteria Kary se detiene y se queda ahi parada sin dar señal de vida, Trowa algo preocupado coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.  
  
-Kary.... estas bien?-  
  
-Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh- le contesta Kary llevando un dedo a la boca mientras ve a un punto indefinido, despues jala a Trowa y se ocultan tras unos arbustos que estan de ornato dividiendo la entrada de la cafeteria de lo demas.  
  
-Oye.... por que nos escondemos ¬¬U?- pregunta Trowa cada vez mas confundido por la actitud, no tan extraña, de Kary.  
  
-Mira- dice señalando a Kiri y a Q-chan quienes siguen platicando animosamente -te ponen los cuernos - dice despues señalando a Trowa.  
  
-A quien le ponen los cuernos?? - dice cogiendo del cuello de la blusa a Kary.  
  
- .. a ti-  
  
-Kary baka ¬¬- dice soltandola y suspirando, para que pelear con ella??  
  
-o oi!!! cada vez te pareces mas a Hee-chan!!!!!- dice aventandose sobre Trowa haciendo que caiga al suelo y ella sobre el, Trowa trata de quitarsela a patadas y demas, pero como siempre parece que Kary trae consigo un pegamento especial que no permite que esto suceda.  
  
-Yaaaaaa quitate quitate!!!!!!!!!- patalea Trowa.  
  
-Eres tan kawaii cuando te enojas O-  
  
Por todo el jaleo que estan armando los dos tras los arbustos pronto las miradas de curiosidad de la gente los va rodeando, y claro que tambien a Kiri y a Q-chan les entro la curiosidad.  
  
-o.o que crees que suceda?- contesto curiosamente la peliroja, observando a la gente reunirse.  
  
-o.o no se -observa que esta esta algo inquieta- .. quieres ir a ver?  
  
-Jeje U sip- ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron donde estaba la gente reunida  
  
-que te quites de mi!!! .- Trowa ya casi se ponia morado de la fuerza con que Kary lo tenia apretado del cuello  
  
-Pero asi estoy agusto, manito!!- Kary le encantaba hacer renegar al piloto 03.  
  
-Oye ¿escuchaste eso?  
  
-Que cosa? o.o- pregunto la peliroja  
  
-Me parecio escuchar a Trowa ..  
  
-¬u¬ me parece que no dejas de pensar en el  
  
-¬¬ no comiences  
  
-Me ahogas que no entiendes!!!!!!!!!- grito a todo pulmon Trowa logrando al final zafarse de Kary, acto seguido se levanto y miro el circulo de gente que los tenia rodeados.  
  
-OO- cuando se acercaron escucharon perfectamente la voz del castaño y lo vieron parandose.  
  
-Vaya Q-chan, tu obsesion es tanta que ya hiciste que apareciera o.oU  
  
-¬¬U Kiri!  
  
-jeje U  
  
-ooUU que?- el pobre rubio estaba totalmente confundido.  
  
-Quatre!!- dijo Trowa algo apenado puesto que Kary ahora lo habia sujetado por la cintura.  
  
-Tu mi Q-chan perdiste tus derechos sobre este bishie por hacer que le canten la del venado a Trowa!!!  
  
- ¬¬ nadie me ha cantado esa cancion....  
  
-Faltaba mas!! "y que no me digan en la esquina, el venado el venado!!"- Kary le habia puesto unos cuernitos que de quien sabe donde habia sacado a Trowa.  
  
-En serio? hay Q-chan no sabia que podias ser ese tipo de personas ¬¬ y yo que pensaba que eres un chico modelo TT-  
  
-Hey! yo no le puse el cuerno a nadie ¬¬- Quatre empieza a sarandear a Kiri para que esta deje de 'llorar'  
  
Mientras tanto Kary sigue cantando la del venado, Trowa suspira y mira a Quatre -Kary cree que me engañas con ella- señala a Kiri que aun sigue llorando rios de lagrimas.... falsas.  
  
Kiri deja de llorar abruptamente al escuchar lo dicho por el piloto 03 -en serio? o.o  
  
-Pero eso no es verdad ..  
  
-Oye- Kiri se acerca a Kary y le pasa la mano por enfrente del rostro- Kary- esta sigue cantando- ¬¬U Kary!- no le hace caso- KARY!!!!- le grita cercas del oido  
  
-aaaaaaah!!! O.o- Kary reacciona pues ya hasta habia inventado una coreografia para la cancion -Kiri!!! o.o Kiri?..... ups.... Trowa adivina!! Quatre no te pone los cuernos!! -  
  
-y dime Kiri, como es que esta Quatre contigo?, ya me hiciste caso y compraste tu copia de "como atrapar bishies y no matarlos en el intento"? --  
  
-Nop u.u fui a la librería pero me dijeron que estaba agotado, y Q-chan, pues me lo encontre solito en la calle, y como andaba triste me invito amablemente a comer n.n  
  
-Sip, algo así U  
  
- te dije que me esperaras en la casa Quatre.... hubiera llegado a tiempo pero cierta pulga se me pego- señalo con la cabeza a Kary quien platicaba animosamente con Kiri.  
  
-Pues yo lo acabo de comprar cuando lo termine de leer te lo presto o-  
  
-¬¬ y a quien le dices pulga!!??- apenas analizando lo que acababa de decir Trowa de ella.  
  
-Gomen Trowa, pero queria dar una vuelta, y me dio mucha pena verla triste y sola u.u-señalando a Kiri  
  
-Hai, arigatou nn... ¿pulga? o.o  
  
-Oi Trowa-kun no seas grosero ¬.¬  
  
-siiiii, no seas grosero T.T..... nada mas por que ando brincando ahi pro todas partes y chupando (y jijiji no precisamente sangre xD) a Duo, eso no es motivo suficiente para llamarme pulga!!!-  
  
Trowa rodo los ojos -si, si lo que digas.... Quatre ya nos vamos a casa?... tenemos que ver si el libro que compre nos ayuda -  
  
-jejeje UU-  
  
-TT no puede dejarme sola- abraza el brazo de Q-chan y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo Trowa-kun-o.o ¿que libro?-  
  
-un libro que no es precisamente de autoayuda , es el kamasu...- pero es callada pro el martillo gigante que tampoco nadie supo de donde lo saco Quatre.  
  
-oo'' Kary?! estas bien?- se acerca y se le queda viendo- n.n- saca un palito y la empieza a picar.  
  
-. wheeeee!!! Duitos chiquitos volando sobre mi!!!-  
  
-le diste fuerte o.o, ya alucina- le dice Trowa a Quatre que esta todo rojo y aun no suelta el martillo.  
  
-o.o..... jejejjeje..... es reflejo de cuando tengo a Kary cerca U- echa a volar el martillo.  
  
-¬¬ oi.... tan inocente que se ve... chiquito pero picoso- sobandose la cabeza y abrazandose a Kary -Q-chan no me quiere!!!!!-  
  
-..UUU oh-  
  
-ya ya- consolandola- a todo esto... ¿ya me presente o.o?- se le queda viendo a Trowa  
  
-no.....- Trowa suponiendo que si es amiga de la loca de Kary..... estara igual de loca  
  
-ejem.. ejem..- aclarandose la garganta- bueno entonces me presento soy la linda, delicada y 'timida' Kiri Miyamoto, mucho gusto- haciendo una GRAN inclinacion- y que por cierto...- abrazando a Quatre- esta interesada en tu lindo, pechocho y tierno Q-chan -  
  
- .. -fue lo unico que atino a hacer Quatre  
  
-¬¬ mmmm- Trowa no miro con muy buenos ojos cuando dijo eso ultimo Kiri y abrazo el tambien a Quatre -a que bien pero es mio- dijo en su natural tono calmado.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no me molesta compartir n.n -dijo abrazandolo más  
  
-resulta que a mi si- jalandolo para su lado.  
  
-No seas egoista ¬.¬ -jalandolo tambien  
  
-o.o- Kary solo mira atenta como Quatrees jalado cual muñequito de trapo. -yo tambien quiero jugar a jalar a Quatre....- hace un puchero... -aaah ya se de donde lo puedo jalar!!!- y va a corriendo con los demas pero es detenida por la cabeza por Trowa.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que ibas a hacer!!!-  
  
-oi u.u...... enojon ¬o¬-  
- UU jeje-  
  
-Oigan- una voz suave interrumpe a los otros tres- podrian soltarme? me duelen los brazos U-  
  
-yo que?..... a mi ni me dejaron jalarte nada.... snif snif... ya estan igual que el Heero y el Wufeo digo Wufei....- Kary se va a una esquinita segun ella a llorar.  
  
-Gomen U- suelta a Quatre lo que logra que este y Trowa acaben en el suelo (el ultimo aun lo jalaba ¬¬)- T.T no estes triste- se acerca a Kary y la consuela  
  
-jojojojojojoj- Kary se empieza a reir como loca y sujeta a Kiri por los hombros -Kiri.... hagamos una fiesta con todos los G-Boys!!!!!- la azarandea mientras tiene tremanda hemorragia nasal.  
  
-Sugoi!! .- contesta toda mareada y un poco manchada de sangre  
  
-toma pues- le da una soga -amarra al Q-chan y a Trowa-kun mientras yo voy por Heero y Duo.... Wufei aun ta en mi casita jajajajaja- y sale corriendo mientras una nube de polvo se forma en el camino que antes recorrio.  
  
-Oki ññ -con un rápido movimiento hata a los pobres chicos -Bueno, vamos a la casa de Kary pala fiesta 0 jojojo vere a Hee-chan!!- se va saltando de alegria mientras arrastra a los pobres chicos  
  
-digo que..... a la casa de Kary OO??- dice Trowa en shock a Quatre.  
  
-creo.. que si OO -contesta Quatre asustado  
  
-Verán que se divertiran mucho n.n -dice Kiri muy animada acelerando el paso  
  
-Duo!!!!!!! Heero!!!!!!!!!!!- Kary va corriendo como loca hacia donde estan los mencionados tirandolos al suelo aplastandolos -fiesta fiesta que viva la fiesta!!! O- les tira confetis  
  
- Hee..ro- el pobre de Duo quedo inconsciente por el trancazo.  
  
- quita... quitate tu!!!- Heero hace intento de quitarse a Kary, pero esta solita se levanta y los empieza a amarrar.  
  
Kiri llega a la casa de Kary y entra dejando a Trowa y a Quatre en el sillon aun amarrados- mmm... me pregunto cuanto tardara o.o... y donde estara Wufeo ..? -se pone a buscar en los armarios  
  
Se escucha el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño y la voz de Wufei cantando -"en el bosque de la china, Wufeicito se perdio, como Duo andaba perdido pues se encontraron los dos...."- ( cancion original de Terry Maxwell xD).  
  
-Oo -se acerca lentamente y abre la cortina del baño- Wufeo!!!! o.... OO -se le queda viendo  
  
-o.o?.... o.o.....O.o......OO waaaaaaaaaaa mujer que haces aqui!!!!!!!- tratando de cubrirse sus partecitas (n/W: ¬¬ ejem...) (n/K: ta bueno. sus partezotas ¬¬U)  
  
-Yop? nada más vengo a ver quien cantaba tan 'melodiosamente' ... y no te cubras, ¿o acaso te apena mostrar tus dotes? o.o - (n/W: mujer descarada ¬¬) (n/Ki:mas bien de mente abierta 0U)  
  
-sacate del baño!!!- la avienta de una patada, mientras se coloca la toalla.  
  
-. -cae sentada en el suelo- dolio TT -sobandose su parte dolorida aun en el suelo- buuuuaaa!! Wufeo es malo conmigo ;.;  
  
-Wufei a las señoritas no se les pega!!!- le regaño Quatre y agachandose a consolar a Kiri, Trowa fue el que se encargo de desamarrarlos.  
  
-snif snif.. gracias Q-chan T.T- se levanta con ayuda de Quatre  
  
- ¬¬ las señoritas tampoco andan espiando a los que se bañan!.- reclama el chico chino.  
  
-snif snif yo.. no te estaba espiando ¬¬-  
  
-me viste todito!!-  
  
-uuuuh o.o a quien le vieron todito- de la nada llega Kary cargando dos bultitos apareciendose tras Wufei asustandolo y haciendo que el pobre saltara.  
  
- o.o este dice que lo vi todito -señalando a Wufei colgado de la lampara-  
  
-jajaja con razon Karin te dice Wu-changuero xD- señala a Wufei y deja a los dos bultitos en el suelo, son Duo y Heero bien amarrados y solo se les ve la cabeza.  
  
-XD Wu-changuero, Wu-changuero -empieza a cantar mientras lo señala  
  
- mghfgheg- dice Duo.  
  
-hedufef hrmtgete ¬¬##- dice Heero  
  
- uhm o.o- dandose cuenta por primera vez de los bultos- Hee-chan - -corre a desamarrarlo  
  
-esto se llama secuestro!!!- grita Heero en cuanto es desamarrado.  
  
-mgeghrr T.T- sigue diciendo Duo.  
  
- o.o que dijo??- pregunta Kary.  
  
-o.o no sepo- contesta Kiri  
  
-MGRGDGEFG!!!- grita desesperado Duo.  
  
- ¬¬ dice que lo desamarren!- traduce Heero.  
  
-o.o oh!!- tambien lo desamarra  
  
-gracias ....... . .......- se fija en donde estan -OO yia!! esta es la casa de Kary!!!!!-  
  
-Haiii!! -se da cuenta de que todos los Gboys estan nerviosos- o.o porque tan tensos chicos?  
  
Todos señalan a Kary que esta muy campante escogiendo que traje de cuerose pondra cada chico -huh? o.o... que meven todos?-  
  
-o.o no entiendo ¿que tiene de malo Kary-chan?  
  
- pues..... oigan si... que tiene de malo la niña-loca-Kary?- pregunta Duo.  
  
-pues que. nos pone todos con todos? ..- pregunta Quatre  
  
- Y eso que tiene de malo? o.o (n/W: Muy inocente para ser amiga de Kary ¬¬U) (n/Ki: jeje U)  
  
-que tenemos orgullo?- pregunta a su vez Trowa.  
  
-mmm... jeje U.. por cierto...- se acerca a Heero con los ojos brillosos- - Hee-chan podrías darme tu autografo?- dice mientras le muestra una libreta de autografos  
  
-mmm..... y esta de donde salio?- le pregunta a los demas mientras ve a Kiri.  
  
-no se.... pero es kawaii!! O- dice Duo abrazandola.  
  
-heeeeeeey!!- Kary va hasta donde esta Duo abrazando a Kiri.  
  
-;; Kiriiiii- Kary hace puchero.  
  
--ve la expresion de Kary - U no te preocupes Kary, solo quiero que me de su autrografo ¬ ¿siii?  
  
-Claro- Duo pone pose de modelo y sonrisa colgate.  
  
-Duo ¬¬- le regañan Heero y Kary.  
  
-¬ sugoi!!! - Kiri saca una camara y le empieza a tomar fotos  
  
-nos quiere poner los cuernos chicos....- les dice Kary a Heero y Wufei...- oO... Wufei!!!! que mono te ves con la toallita en tu cinturita y tu pelito mojadito!!!- Kary es la que saca ahora su camara.  
  
- Por cierto, mi nombre es Kiri Miyamoto -hace una pausa para decir eso y sigue tomando fotos- haber Q-chan ponte con Duo para unas fotos ¿sip? nn  
  
-.. bueno....- se va a un lado de Duo todo rojo.  
  
-Duo lo puedes abrazar? n.n  
  
- O.O....... siiiiiiiiiii!!!- Duo lo abraza.  
  
-nani? - Kary se fija -wheeeeeee!!!!!!! un Duox Quatre!!!- se va con Kiri a tomar fotos  
  
-UN QUE?- gritan los tres restantes g-boys.  
  
- XD ahora en pose sexy!-tomando mas fotos  
  
-DUO!!!- le riñen Wufei y Heero.  
  
-Ahora un besito!!- dice emocionada Kary.  
  
-Hai!!! nn -la anima una emocionada Kiri.  
  
-Quatre!!- hace puchero Trowa.  
  
-O.O ya se!!- Kiri jala a Trowa y a Heero- ¿puedo tomarles una foto juntos? ¿si? T.T -les pone carita de cachorro avandonado  
  
- OO......- Heero se queda en shock.  
  
-eer... o.o....- Trowa no sabe que decir  
  
-Porfa T.T - los ojos se le ponen vidriosos y hace un puchero  
  
-bueno , dijo solo juntos Heero- le da una palmada en la espalda.  
  
- pero.... cuando ellas dicen juntos.... quiere decir otra cosa...-  
  
-Porfa TT - pone la cara mas tierna que tiene  
  
-hnn- gruñe Heero colocandose en pose.  
  
-Arigatoi n0n -es empieza a tomar muchas fotos  
  
-o.o Kiri..... les dijiste a Duo y Quatre que se besaran y se manosearan tambien?- dice Kary quien volteo a ver a los antes aludidos.  
- eh? o.o -dejando de tomar fotos y volteando a ver a los mencionados- nop o.o... que bien - -toma mas fotos -DUO-  
-QUATRE-  
-KARY!!!- grita Wufei a Kary quien le esta intentando quitar la toalla.  
- YAOI!!!! ¬- tomando más fotos -denles celos besandose usted tmbien- sugiere Kary quien aun sigue batallando con Wufei por la toalla.  
-Si!! un TrowaxHeero... o HeeroxTrowa o.o?  
-yo soy el seme!!- gritan a su vez Trowa y Heero.  
-no, que yo!!- vuelven a gritar juntos  
  
- o.o va a ser dificil elegir al seme --U -comenta Kiri al ver como los chicos se pelean por la posicion.  
  
-yo digo que el uke es..... Heero!!! es mas chaparro que Trowa xD.-  
  
- ¬¬ a quien le dices chaparro?, si yo soy chaparro tu eres enana.-  
  
- o.o eso es un buen punto -Kary y Kiri platican animadas algo apartadas de los otros, mientras Quatre y Duo se divierten a parte.  
  
-mmmm?- la trenza de Duo se mueve cual cadena de andromeda apuntando hacia Heero y Trowa.  
  
- o.o que es eso? - Kiri interrumpe su platica con Kary al ver la forma extraña en la que actua la trenza de Duo  
  
-o.o es el detector de Duo para evitar que Heero le ponga los cuernos nn- contesta kary divertida mirando la trenza con vida propia.  
  
- wow o.o nn que divertido!  
  
-Heero Yuy!!!- Duo deja de besar a Quatre y se planta enfrente del mencionado Heero.  
  
-Asi que Duo es el unico que puede ser infiel? o.oU  
  
-ellas tiene un buen punto!!!- señala Heero todo ofendido.  
  
-ella no tienen que aguantar los fics donde te ponen con Relena!!!-  
  
- Buen punto para el trenzado U  
  
-aah no, no me cambies de tema!!!- reclama enojado Heero.  
- ¬  
  
-huh?... que tienes Kiri??- Kary deja de grabar otra de las tantas peleas de Heero y Duo para mirar a Kiri.  
  
-¬ Hee-chan se ve muy guapo enojado nn  
  
-jujujju y deberias de verlo cuando se baña ¬...- le dice Kary emocionada.  
  
-y mira que yo no me quejo que te metan con medio mun... cuando me baño???- dice Heero olvidando la pelea con Duo.  
  
- No tienes un video, fotos o algo?? ¬ me gustaría verlo!! -pide una emocionada Kiri.  
  
- si Kary...- dice Heero sonriendo maliciosamente -no tienes algun video, fotos y demas..- tronandose lso dedos con clara intencion de cerrarlos en torno al cuello de Kary.-o.o.... nou...- poniendo carita angelical.  
  
- o.oU .... Sugoi!! - -se le cuelga a Heero  
  
- waaaa!! tu por que te me cuelgas?? O.o-  
  
- Es que eres muy guapo y adoro cuando te enojas, te vez tan kawaii ¬!!  
  
-ejem.... Yuy... no es por acabar con tu diversion...- le dice Wufei mirando a Kiri que sonrie aun colgada de Heero -pero Kary acaba de salir con rumbo desconocido con Duo en los brazos o.oU...  
  
- Si Kary esta con Duo, ¿porque tu no puedes estar conmigo? .  
  
-O.o....... DUO YO TE SALVOOOO!!!- dice Heero corriendo llevandose a Kiri aun colgada del cuello.  
  
Los demas chicos se miran -y ahora? que hacemos?- pregunta Trowa.  
  
-Una fiesta?- pregunta Wufei.  
  
Notas de Kiri:  
  
Hiya!! Después de mucho,mucho, mucho tiempo al fin terminamos esta historia U, fue divertido hacerla junto con Kary ... aunque aun quiero los videos de Hee-chan ¬ (hemorragia nasal de parte de Kiri) ... U bueno, espero les haya gustado, yo espero hacer otro fic junto con Kary jojojo o sera muy divertido n.n  
  
Matta Ne!  
  
Notas de Kary:  
  
Sugoi!!! al fin terminamos este fic, pero pronto nos veran juntas en un nuevo fic muajajaja muajajaja creyeron que se librarian facil de nosotras??? -kary tiene fuego en sus ojos-  
DEJEN REVIEWS!! Miren que nada les cuesta apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejar su opinion bien???  
  
Matta ne!! 


End file.
